The Frozen Water X The sequel of The Watering Ice
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: A sequel to "The Watering Ice". Fairy Tail's new daily life, conflicts from the past. Including FriedxMira NatxLu, GrayxJuvia, AlxBis, HappyxCharle, LokexOC xD. Multiple pairings, pasts, break-up scenes, and moar.
1. Promotional Page :p

The Frozen Water

* * *

HI ALL! Hisashiburi naaaa :D

* * *

This is what I've promised to you all : The second sequel of The Watering Ice ( http : / / www . fanfictio n .ne t / s / 6643088 / 1 / The_ Watering_ Ice) LOL just remove the spaces to the linkk ::)

The conditions still are same (Loke as human)

The pairing was made up XD like the last chapter of The Watering Ice :D

This fic is consists of multiple pairings LOL XD

And the pairings are from the reviewers request xDD

* * *

It's a introduction page, actually :D *killed*

Gomen Gomeeeeen I'll upload the chapters soon XDDD

* * *

_cieLoki_


	2. Chapter 1  New days  Fairy Tail

I do not own Fairy Tail , neither its character and so on and so forth ^^"

* * *

HI ALL! Hisashiburi naaaa :D

.

.

Here is what I've promised to you all : The second sequel of The Watering Ice

( http : / / www . fanfictio n .ne t / s / 6643088 / 1 / The_ Watering_ Ice)

LOL just remove the spaces to the link to read the first part :)

.

The conditions still are same (Loke is STILL a human xDDD)

The pairing was made up XD like the last chapter of The Watering Ice :D

This fic is consists of multiple pairings LOL XD

And the pairings are from the reviewers request xDD

English wasn't my primary language, so please kindly excuse my grammatical, structure etc etc etc errors and my dreadful broken English T^T doukaaaa~

.

But I hope u all enjoyed this sucks fic .

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

Summary: **

A sequel to "The Watering Ice" :D. New Fairy Tail's daily life, but they didn't know that there'll be a conflicts are coming from the past. Including MIRAxFRIED's w**, multiple pairings, pasts, break-ups, and MOAR. XD

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

.

**.**

**Chapter 1**

_New Days Fairy Tail_

_Fairy Tail Guild…_

.

.

.

Natsu and Lucy is currently out, having a mission at Hargeon. So, Juvia and Gray stayed at the guild, seeking for another mission, while Loke's out for a date.

"Gray-sama, how about this one?" Juvia pointed a job request, smiling. "Juvia thinks that Juvia will be able to solve their problems".

"Hmmm… are you sure?" Gray asked his girl.

Juvia tugged her blue hair, which is styled in her old spiky hairstyle, nodded.

"Well, its okay if you want to. Let's pack!" he added, and Juvia smiled at him.

They're walked out from the guild, heading to their apartement.

.

But Juvia didn't know that Gray was having a deep complicated thought in his mind, completely against the mission, but he didn't refused and wants Juvia to be happy.

"Ara, ara. It's cute to see them all," Mira commented.

"Hahahaa, you're right. Hmmm… maybe we should take a mission too?" Fried asked, holding her hands. "S-class?" he added, showing her a job request.

"No, I want to join them too," she protested. "My magical power needs to rest a bit before we could take S-class one," she giggled, hugged his arm. "let's go~!" she cheered.

My, my. Fried just can't resist her.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Meanwhile, Alzack and Bisca… at Magnolia South Park._

"Al, look at her! She's bleeding, poor girl…" Bisca crouched beside a crying little girl around 6.

"Don't worry, sweetie… Here's a cue band aid for you!" Bisca smiled, treating the little girl's bleeding knee. "What's you name, girlie?"

"I'm… I'm Bisca," she answered, dried her tears. "Thank you, err…"

"Wow, you have a same name with me!" Bisca patted the girl's head, smiled.

"Waaa… Thank you, Bisca-nee!" she smiled.

"Anytime, Bisca-chan!" Bisca smiled, waved to the little girl.

"You're a very kind – hearted woman, that's what I liked from you," Alzack compliment her.

"Well, thank you, Al," she blushed.

"Ah, Bis, now that I've remembered, I heard about a town named Albageon," Alzack remembered something. "Currently, they having a problem and offered a job in the guild…" he said.

"What kind of job is it?" she asked.

"It's…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Natsu and Lucy, at Hargeon's Port._

"We did it!" Natsu yelled, punched the air.

"Natsu WE'RE OVERDOING IT!" Lucy yelled, smacked Natsu's head.

"Eh? Calm down,Luce. The Council had renovated it!" Natsu grinned.

"That's true. The port has been rebuilt with a stronger rocks and it will fixed really fast… But this time it's YOU TWO AGAIN?" suddenly a troop of Council's Army appeared. "Chase theeemmm!"

"CRAP! LET'S RUN… AGAIN!" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy running like the first day they met, laughing loudly with their hands joined.

.

.

* * *

.

_Fried and Mirajane, at their home (YES THEIR HOME xD)._

Mira, have been engaged to Fried for half a year (YES FOR SURE! D), known fried's habit of keeping his things. He always keeps his clothes in colors.

She packed his things and once she's finished, she heard her husband – to – be entered the room.

"Sorry to make you packed my luggage," Fried hugged her from behind.

"Arara, it will be my job anyway, since we're gonna married next month," she giggled, light blush shows over her face.

"That's right…" he blushed.

Suddenly, Fried kissed her, and pushed her all way to the wall.

"Fried…" she was surprised, blushed furiously.

"…Please… I need you, Mira…" he locked his lips to hers. A moment later, they deepened the kiss. Fried tastes her lips, demanding.

Mirajane let him. They're closing the gap between them. Unable to supports the weight, they're landed on the bed, still grabbing each other. She ran her fingers through his hair, as he moved to her jawline and nipping her neck passionately. Then….

.

.

.

=PIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP! Screen closed due the rating XD~~~ Sorry x3=

BAHAHAHAHAHA *killed*

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Gray and Juvia, Magnolia Station_

"Two tickets to Albageon, please," Gray pushed dollars to the ticket box.

"Are you sure?" the ticket keeper asked them. "Wait… you're Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar from Fairy Tail, right? And you're going for the mission?" He asked.

"Yes, we are," Juvia replied.

"If that's so, then the ticket is free," the ticket keeper said.

"Why is it?" Gray and Juvia surprised.

"Because the sponsor says so," he answered.

.

.

* * *

.

_At Guild, Lucy and Natsu…_

"ARGH! That frozenbrain must have taken the mission!" Natsu pouted.

"Well, it's taken *sigh*" Bisca sighed.

"We're heading off!" Natsu dragged Lucy, rushed to the guild's gate.

"…" Natsu and Lucy disappeared, followed by Happy.

"Well, Bisca, it wasn't bad to join them, right?" Alzack grabbed Bisca, ready to joined Natsu and Lucy.

.

.

* * *

.

_Loke and his girl, unknown._

"It was nice here…" the girl smiled, closed her eyes and enjoying the breezing wind.

"Hehehe. I know you would like it, Ciel…" Loke smiled, tighten his grip around the girl's slim waist, hugging her from behind and inhale her hair.

"But still…" the brown reddish – haired girl protested, sad expression crossed her face.

"What?" Loke gazed at his petite spear mage.

.

* * *

.

.

First chapter released xD *joy*

This fic is the second part of "The Watering Ice" fic, and of course the main character is Gray XD

But actually in this fic, I tried to divide the main as the other pairing is so much ._.

But it still ended up with Gray as the main pairing XD

ALL HAIL SNOWMAN! LOL

Recently I found a fic with mentioning "snowman" -_- and hey, the "snowman" nickname is claimed as mine T_T

Well, nevermind -_-

.

They're all having a same destination : Albageon!

Why'd they're aiming for the same mission?

Why'd Gray against the mission?

And where'd Loke and his girl are?

.

Wait there!

.

.

And crap, I forgot putting Erza in the first two chapters =_=" *killed by Erza*

But I promised, she'll appear as a hero! XD *pulled by Erza*

.

* * *

Jaa, cieLoki is signing out. Hafta sleep, tomorrow I've got to do the mid-exam =_=.


	3. Chapter 2  Albageon

_Happy: Disclaimer! Aye!_

_._

_Natsu: YES!_

_._

_Lucy: You two are so slow (-_-") Well, Fairy Tail doesn't belong to cieLoki. They're belonged to Hiro Mashima. But Ciel Flairener, plots, and ideas are belonged to cieLoki!_

_._

_cieLoki: Yay! I got a new idea of pairing from __**Ultrawolfie**__ and__** mewsugarpudd,**__ and some of this fic idea is basically from __**tenten is awesome**__ and __**mewsugarpudd**__. XD _

.

.

Thanks for the review, **Ultrawolfie**: Thanks! Ahahah sorry for that ^^" but this is the second chappie.

.

.

.

Still remember the conditions, are you? Loke's a human and not a stellar spirit. :D

That's why in this fic I made him a (of course it's just an imagination of mine -_-) hometown and histories lol.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Albageon

.

.

.Albageon is a city located at the very end of Magnolia. It was an outskirt city of forest, and the civilians lived underground.

But, when Gray and Juvia reached the city… They're shocked to found out that the city's now is a desert.

"Man… it's sandy…" Gray wiped sweaty forehead.

"Aw, Juvia's eyes!" Juvia blinked.

"Here, lemme take a look," Gray looked at her eyes, blowing the sands's out from her eyes.

"Thank you, Gray – sa…" Juvia's words are hanged; she's blushing hard because Gray cupped her forehead.

"Anytime, Juvia," Gray smiled shyly. "L…Let's go to the client's house," he said. "By the way, call me without – sama, can you?" he added.

"Okay!" she cheered. "Gray – kun!"

_._

_._

_._

_Natsu and Lucy, at the train on their way to Albageon…_

.

.

"Uuuuurrrrff…. I feel terrible…" Natsu's face is all blue.

"You really can't help it, eh, Natsu?" Happy said, with a mouth full of fish.

"Come here, Natsu. Let me try to heal you!" Lucy's blushed.

"What's it? Brrrrffffhh…" Natsu crouched, crawling to his girl's side.

After natsu reached her side, Lucy leaned down to him and… kissed his nose.

Natsu shocked, blushed, and says "Vanilla and lemons, with some sunflower smell…" he grinned, breathing heavily. "That's so you…"

Lucy giggled.

"Ahaha… thanks Lu- urrrghhh…" Natsu's back to blue. But Lucy leaned to him closer and hugged his neck, playing with his hair and locked her lips with him.

"Lu- hmmmh…" Natsu's begun to panting happily, grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, caressing her hair and started to caress her body to…

"Am I successful?" Lucy's suddenly pulled her body away. "Natsu! Even the client's gives us a private compartment, but this is still on a public train!" Lucy blushed.

"Ahahaha sorry Luce… You're just too… tempting…" Natsu's blushed also, stratching his pinky head, grinned shyly.

Then Lucy asked him "Well, where's happy? I didn't see him around… if he's there he'll surely tease us…"

"Guess you're right…"

.

.

.

_Other compartment of the train…_

.

.

Natsu and LUcy are in another compartment of the train; Lucy tried to cure his motion sickness. Meanwhile, Happy decides to explore the train.

"Oh, hi Charle!" Happy flew to a white cat's side.

"Wha.. What do you want, Happy?" Charle turned her face, hiding her blushes.

.

"Nothing, aye! Are you going on a mission, Charle?" Happy asked, seeing Wendy and Cana's coming closer, holding three lunchboxes.

"Yes, I'm off to Clover city with Wendy and that drunker girl," she replied. "And you?" Charle still turned her face back.

"I'm heading to Albageon, and planning to catch up with Gray once arrived," Happy stratched is blue head with his paws.

"Oh..." she responded."... Be careful..." she added in a lower voice.

"I'm... what?" Happy can't hear her.

"Nothing..." she hid her face again.

"What is it?" Happy frankly asked her, making her blushing deeper, and keep asking her.

"It was nothing! I just said you to... to be careful…" she blushed, giving up.

Happy surprised, blushed shyly, amazed.

"Well, y… You too, Charle..." he replied. "Please take this... Just pretend it as a lucky charm..." Happy handed her a little necklace.

"I was planning to give it for you," he says.

Charle looked at the necklace in her paws. A cute necklace with two-crossed fishes as the liontin, made from Helgawood, an herbal-smelled wood. Her heart then decided to love it at the first sight.

"T...Thank you, Happy. I'll keep this," she thanked him, kissing him on the cheek and hurriedly hides, leaving Happy lovestrucked, but smiled from the bottom of her heart, to her beloved Happy...

.

.

.

_Alzack and Bisca, at Magnolia's Station_

.

.

"Bisca?" Alzack called her once they arrived at their compartment.

"Yeah, Al?" Bisca replied; lifted her sight from a gun's catalogue she is reading. "What's it, Al?"

"Nothing… I… I just want you to promise me one thing," Alzack said, his heart started to pounding.

"What was it?" Bisca asked, closed her catalogue by her left hand.

Surprisingly Alzack reaches her hands, looked right at her eyes. "I just want you to promise me… that in his mission, you'll not force yourself and wouldn't get hurt… Could you?"

Her face shows a slight blush "Ahahaha, okay, I'm counting on you to protect me, Al," she smiled gently.

"And… Another thing," Alzack blushed. "After this mission ended, I'll buy you one special white gown… Would you marry me?"

Bisca surprised, seeing his courage, but nodded with a pair of teary eyes of joy. "I will, Alzack!" and peck his cheek.

"Congratulation, sir and miss!" suddenly a bunch of people appeared. They're the people who are passed by, accidentally overheard Alzack's proposal.

"Ah, thank you!" Alzack and Bisca's surprised, but thanked them cheerily.

.

.

.

_Loke and Ciel, at Albageon's Mountain Mansion._

.

(Hell yea Loke's private mansion, guess why he'd have it lols XD)

.

.

"What?" Loke asked his spear-user mage.

"Well, even it's only this area's still a forest, why this peaceful city should become chaotic like this… Just because a rebellion plans…" Ciel said. Her short-brown reddish hair flutters.

"Man… I know. I'm feeling the same since it's my hometown. That's why I invite you here, to help me…" Loke hugged her.

"Aren't that Fried – san and Mira – nee?" Ciel spotted two familiar figures that have suddenly appeared near the river.

"Yo, Mira, and Laxus' boy!" Loke greet them, once they're reached his mansion.

"Name's Fried," Fried protested. "And why are you there?"

"This is MY mansion, actually…" Loke answered.

"Did you come to fulfil the mission, Mira – nee? I think you would go on a S – rank mission," Ciel asked, with her cheerful tone.

"And who are you, little girl?" Fried asked, seeing an unknown girl talking to his Mirajane. "A Fairy Tail's newcomer?" he asked, after seeing a Fairy Tail mark on her left collarbone.

"She's actually a member of Fairy Tail, but rarely seen because she's always taking the long missions outside Magnolia," Mirajane answered. "Ciel is originally from Freyer, the knight city, a city lies on the Southest part of Fiore," she added.

"Name's Ciel. Ciel's Flairener. A spear – user," Ciel introduced herself.

"Loke, you didn't playing with her, don't you?" Mira asked, her face was smiling but she's exaggerating her demon aura.

"S… Surely won't!" Loke replied.

"Mira – nee, can I join you in this mission?" Ciel asked Mira.

"Sure, but it wasn't us who's taking on the mission," Mira answered. "Actually, it's Gray and Juvia. But Natsu, Lucy and Happy's joining them secretly, so does Alzack and Bisca. And Fried just won't let me go alone," she giggled.

"Wow, Fairy Tail's just can't be ignorant to their _nakamas_!" Ciel giggled.

.

.

.

.

.

Second chapter's up yay xD

Thanks for **Leiko Takara** - san for the VERY BIG HELP you gave me... About solving my problems about can't updating any fics. Thanks, pal =)

Natsu's just can't let Gray taking all the fun parts alone xD LOL

Fairy Tails now joined the mission and will gather in one place, Albageon, where is happened to be Loke's hometown.

Gray and Juvia, Natsu and Lucy, Mirajane and Fried, Alzack and Bisca, plus Loke and Ciel.

How's the will the mission will be?

.

Whaaa~ it's quite fun to wrote a fic with several timelines xD

But I'll do my best to do it .

Whether my grammar is sucks I hope (that it was more important) that you could enjoy this story (,)/

.

The scene of Happy and Charle in compartment are posted separately in my "Lovestruck" fic, hahaha~

.

So, which scene do you like? RnR please! ,

Just drop me PM or review if you have some ideas of the pairings' scenes :D

Jaa (^_^)/


	4. Chapter 2,5  Ciel Flairener

_FILLER CHAPTER LOL XD_

_._

_._

_Happy: Aye! We know that Loke's now had a new girl, but we just know her a little._

_Natsu: She's a fairy Tail mage! I see a light blue Fairy Tail mark on her collarbone!_

_cieLoki: indeed xD_

_Lucy: Yes, because she's always out for a faraway mission._

_Levy: Ah! I found her data! :D_

_Happy: let's see it! Ah, well, Fairy Tail doesn't belong to cieLoki. They're belonged to Hiro Mashima. But Ciel Flairener, plots, and ideas are belonged to cieLoki!_

_cieLoki: Yay! And again, Yay!_

.

.

.

**Ciel's Profile**

**.**

**.**

"Lu – chan! Natsu! Happy, I found it!" Levy called the trio.

"As expected from Levy - chan! Let us see it!" Lucy sat beside her.

"I wanna read it!" Happy joined them. "Ciel Flairener, called Ciel or Cielo by Loke. Sixteen this year, and she's an elemental – spear mage," Happy reads.

"Elemental – Spear mage? Whats's that?" Natsu asked.

"She's using re-quip magic like Erza and Bisca. While Erza re-quips armors and Bisca re-quips guns, she re-quips spears like fire spear, thunder spear, ice spear, and gravity spear. The most powerful spear she used is Bullet spear, or called War Spear, which can be used as a gun or cannon," Levy explained.

"Wow… That tiny brat could use a spear?" Gajeel commented. "She's only 163 centimeters in height! And her weight is ONLY 48kilograms!" he said disbelieve.

"Yes… she's awesome!" Levy commented. "Unlike me…"

"What are you saying, tiny? You are… You are… quite great," Gajeel said, blushed lightly.

"Ah, thank you, Gajeel!" Levy smiled at him.

"Are you talking about Ciel?" Cana joined them. "That brown reddish haired chick?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are," Levy answered.

"Hmmm… Her bloodtype is B, and her eyes are dark golden, yeah," Cana reads the data. "Her deceased father is Matt Flairener, and her mother is Freya, who is currently hiding her own whereabouts," Cana continued. "Why are parents nowadays doing THAT?"

"Why'd she done that?" Levy asked.

"Just like Igneel!" Natsu yelled.

"And that bastard Metalllicana," Gajeel frowns.

"Grandine too…" Wendy bent her head.

"Well, well. Back to the fucking topic!" Gajeel punched the desk.

"Oh sure," Phanterlily stares at them.

"Cat!" a voice suddenly comes from behind.

A pair of small hands catches Phanterlily. "How cute~!" Ciel suddenly appears.

"Ahahaha. You're very fond of cats, are you?" Levy smiled.

"Yep. Well, not only cats, but squirrels are cute too…" she added.

"And lions, eh?" Happy asked. "_Loke is called the lion guy~_" Happy teased her.

Ciel blushed. "Well, that's true… His hair color was actually looked like a lion's hair!" she giggled.

"What's me?" Loke's face suddenly appeared beside her.

"Kyiaaa!" Ciel surprised, accidentally throws Phanterliliy from her lap to Gajeel's head.

"Please be careful with an Exsheed, miss!" Phanterlily said.

"What are you fucking doing on my head?" Gajeel stare at his head.

"Well, well. What's this paper?" Ciel asked, seeing Levy's magic statistic paper. "I hate numbers," she added.

"Very true," Loke raised his eyebrows.

"What are you fussing about?" Gray approached them, holding a bowl of soft ice cream.

"Aaaa Gray – nii, where are the ice creams? I want them too!" Ciel said.

"From Mirajane. Go ask her for it," Gray answered, sat beside Loke.

"Regular bowl, deal it?" Loke nodded at her girl.

"No Loke, I'll ask her for the large bowl~!" Ciel ran across the bar.

"She's sure a sweet – maniac girl, isn't she?" Gray said.

"Hahahaa indeed," Loke replied.

Ciel then appeared back with a large ice – cream bowl, chocolates and candies, smiled happily.

"Mira – nee gave me so many sweets!" She cheered.

"Ciel, where are your usual clothes?" Lucy asked her.

"They were ruined, I've got them to the tailor," she answered.

"Usual clothings?" Natsu asked. "Isn't you wear usual clothes?" he asked.

"No, usually she wore her usual clothes like: pink tanktop, brown balloon shorts, and an army brown overcoat, right?" Levy said. "I liked your style, Ciel!"

"Ahahaha right, thanks Levy!" Ciel smiled. "Don't forget the black wristbands and tight necklace!"

"And also the white canvas shoes," Loke added.

"Didn't you get fat by eating those much fucking sweets?" Gajeel asked. "I found that those fucking sweet things got me fat faster than metals," he added.

"That's my speciality. How much I eat, I won't get fatter," Ciel bite a chocolate bar.

"How lucky~! Lucy envies her.

"Hehehe, I don't know why, though," Ciel giggled.

.

.

.

_Happy: Aye! Now we know about Ciel more._

_Natsu: She's so lucky!_

_cieLoki: Lucy's jealous because she can ate a lot without gain weight. xD_

_Lucy: Yes!_

_Natsu: Ah, I didn't care about weights._

_cieLoki: What if Lucy's got fat, Natsu?_

_Lucy: Hell NO!_

_Natsu: Well… I love Lucy because of her personality, but… honestly I would prefer her stay thin… Else I can't carry her if she's on trouble in missions. It will be too heavy *frowns*_

_Lucy: NATSU! *smacking Natsu's head*_

_Natsu: G… gomeeen!_

_cieLoki: and you DO care about weight, afterall… *facepalmed*_

_._

_._

_._

_Here's a special chap for YOU! ahahaha sorry for very late update. Because i didnt understand what's going on T_T i cant post stories or updating. But Leiko Takara - san helped me with the update thing ^^ Thanks!  
_


	5. not a chapter, error message

Hey all, just wanna tell you all.

I don't know why, but lately (almost two weeks) I cannot post new fics in Fairy Tail category, and always receiving something like these:

Error Type 2

An error has occurred while processing your request.

Please email this error message to via .

All errors are logged for administrative and security purposes.

:72  
/story/story_tab_new_?story_mode=1&categoryid1=2924&categoryid2=0  
2011-03-29 20:39:17

So I posted my fics in "Hakuouki" category.

But soon after this ruckus finished, I'll fic the categories so if its unproper category, i'll fix them back to its proper categories, Fairy Tail.

Thank You!


	6. Chapter 3  Seize

_Happy: Aye! Disclaimer time! Aye!_

_._

_Natsu: YES! This time I'LL DO IT!_

_Lucy: No, I want it!_

_cieLoki: Well, guess this time I'll give you an extra turn, Natsu. *gives the microphone to Natsu*_

_Natsu: *grabs the mic* YEAY! Fairy Tail doesn't belong to cieLoki. They're belonged to Hiro Mashima. But Ciel Flairener, plots, and ideas are belonged to cieLoki! Am I correct?_

_cieLoki: Yes and Yay!And oh, there's some OOC ness of Gray's history. A bit! A bit only! *smacked*_

_Gray: Hell what I'm living with Leon?_

.

.

Let's Go!

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

Seize the Mission!

.

.

_Natsu and Lucy, plus Happy…_

.

"Aaaah~ finally I've managed to beat the train! It was thanks to my Lucy!" Natsu happily walked, arriving at Albageon.

"How come?" Happy asked him.

"Child's not allowed to know," Lucy winked. "Man… it's surely hot and dreadfully dry…" Lucy dried her bottle.

"Last time I'm here it was green and forests everywhere…" Natsu's murmured, scratching his sakura head in confusion.

"Eh? Really?" Lucy hesitates. "When is it?"

"Not sure. Maybe two or more years ago when I'm on a mission," Natsu replied. "Not too long ago, right?"

"It was LONG," Lucy and Happy animatedly sweatdropped.

"Wait. I smelled something… someone's annoying sweat!" Natsu said.

.

.

_Gray and Juvia_

.

They're sitting near a small fountain.

"How's your eye? Better?" Gray asked Juvia.

"It's better now, Gray. Thank you," Juvia smiled.

"This desert surely made us sweaty and hot," Gray commented. "And that's worst because we're water and ice mage!" Gray added, already in his boxer only.

"Oh, it's just a piece of cake for Juvia," Juvia smiled.

She turned into her water state, splashing them.

"Ah, thank you Juvia! It's so fresh!" Gray said, splashing the water to her face, and played with the water.

"Ahahaha!" Juvia laughed.

"Well, it's good to see you in bikinis," Gray teased.

"Ah, Gray is a perv!" Juvia giggled, playfully punches her guy's head.

.

.

_Mirajane, Fried, Loke, and Ciel_

.

"Look! Fountain!" Ciel pointed a tidal wave. "Or it just my fatamorgana?"

"No. That's not your fatamorgana. I saw it too," Loke said.

"But, look! Didn't we know that kind of tidal wave?" Mira asked them.

"It's that Phanto- "SLAP. Fried was unable to continue his words, being slapped with Mirajane.

"It's Juvia," Mira smiled.

"So… Sorry…" Fried apologized.

"I think now I saw something blue's floating, pink and blonde," Loke said.

"Natsu – chi! I wanna fight Natsu – chi!" Ciel cheered.

Loke's chuckled, seeing his girl excited. She's kind of cute, having a childish side yet mature personality and point of view. But when she's on a fight, better not underestimate her, he grinned.

"Mi.. Mirajane? Loke? Ciel? And Laxus' rune guy?" Lucy's surprised.

"It's Fried!" Fried protested.

Once they're reached the fountain, they're surprised to see… Gray and Juvia, both is half-naked, with their dumbfounded faces, embarrassed.

"WHY'D ALL OF YOU ARE HERE?" Gray's screaming hysterically.

.

.

.

"… And this flamehead is also here…" Gray's still sulking.

"Nee, Juvia didn't mind at all," Juvia said, tried to calm Gray down.

Finally they're managed to found the Major's house.

"Excuse me! We are Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouts, while Gray and Natsu kicked each other.

"Excuse me, Mayor!" Juvia shouted, following Lucy.

"Ho – Ho! Welcome, mages of Fairy Tail!" an old man suddenly appeared from a bunch of white smoke.

He's about the same age and height as Master makarov. He's wearing a white shirt with a black coat.

"Please shows your guildmark," he demanded. "I have to do some filtering…"

They're showing their guildmark, when the Mayor suddenly jumped out.

"Ah, I remembered you! You are Natsu the Salamander! And welcome back, Gray!" He cheered. "And… You are? I haven't seen you before…" he asked Ciel.

"I'm Ciel Flairener, Elemental spear user," Ciel said. "I am a foreign member of Fairy Tail, always taking the foreign missions, that's why I am rarely seen," she said.

"And looks like yoooou're the one that my lion boy Loke's talking about?"

"Ahahaha! You knew!"" she giggled.

"Well, well. Loke, as your foster father, I'm proud that you're finally managed to get a cute girl like her!" Mayor laughed. "Well, my son's now all grown!"

Fairy Tail mages are animatedly sweating, knowing Loke's fact in Magnolia, maybe could caught an heart attack for the Mayor.

"Loke's foster father?" Natsu said in surprise.

"Yeah, the Mayor of Albageon, Rugentius, is my foster father," Loke said.

"Wow, I never know about it," Lucy commented.

"Ah, I figured it. That's why you have such a gorgeous mansion," Ciel said.

Rugentius pulled his son's ear. "You brought her to your mansion?" he asked.

"Yep," Loke grinned, blushing. "But, hell we're both still virgin! Don't worry!" he added.

"Good boy!" he winked at his son, chuckled.

Fairy Tail members are sweatdropped, hearing the weird father – son conversation in front of them.

"Ahem, Gray, boy, we haven't met for years. Last time I saw you, you were kind of this…" Rugentius pointed his thumb.

"And you supposed to think that I'm a peanut?" Gray asked cynically. Rugentius laughing out loud.

"So, you've know him, Gray?" Mira asked Gray.

"Yeah. Me and Loke are bestfriends since we're eight," Gray said. "I used to live in this town with ur and Leon too."

"That's gray!" Rugentius said. "How about Fivillia?" his face turned serious.

"Guh…" Gray twitched. "It's none of your business," he said.

The aura suddenly changed, darkened.

"It was MY business now," Rugentius said. "You've know it, Gray. This area supposed to be green forests," he said. "It was Fivillia's sand – maker magic. I bet you've realized that."

"WHAT?" Gray and Loke shocked.

"Well… I've gotten enough. EXPLAIN TO US!" Natsu shouted, shocking all of them. "We decided to gather up and help you restoring this town and you just never explained anything in the requests and now!" he spitted fire.

"Ah, sorry, fire boy…" Rugentius sat on his bench. "The mission is about to make this city back to normal, foresty area and not a dried desert. It is believed that the main culprit is Fivillia, sand – maker mage…"

"Cut it out, Gamps. Don't even mention HER name in front of me!" Gray said, tried to surpress his anger. "I'm heading off," he said, walking out the house.

"… Mayor, who is this Fivillia person?" Juvia, who tried to speak, finally speak out.

"She's sand –maker mage, who's secretly joined a dark guild named Socritez," Mayor said sadly. "Dark Guild Socritez is currently creating a gigantic lachryma, and desired to bury this town with Fivillia's sand magic. Her magical power increased greatly by that lachryma, but…"

"But?" Loki raised his eyebrows.

"Their main goal is… to destroying Fairy Tail…" Mayor buried his face.

"WHAT? WHY?" They're all shocked.

"Because she knew that Gray and Loke's there. She's … formerly Gray's girlfriend. And she cannot understands why Gray, her boyfriend, and Loke, her bestfriend, departing from this city to joined Fairy tail, and leaving her all alone. And… recently she heard about Gray is having a new girlfriend… is that you?" he pointed Juvia.

"Eh? Juvia?" Juvia cooed.

.

.

_Outside, Gray._

.

'Now that I've noticed it, it has to be her, no doubt at all. It was HER sands,' Gray thinks, grabbing a few sands. It was brown sand, with shades of pink. 'But, since when she's able to do this huge chaos? Her sands range wasn't this long. And approximately its radius is only one kilometer's long she could perform from their last encounter in training '.

"I had to stop her… It's for Fairy Tail!"

.

.

_In Mayor's House…_

.

"Loke, you'll be their navigator," Rugentius said, giving his son a map.

"Why me?" Loke pouted.

"Because this is your hometown," his father replied.

"Well… Okay…" he nodded.

"Well, take care, little lion, Fairy Tail…" his father said, patted his head.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Dad!" he yelled, slightly blushed in embarrassment. "Don't do it in front of Ciel!" he whispered.

"It's okay, Loki," Ciel giggled.

Later, Dad!" Loke waved, followed by Fairy Tail members.

And they're heading off to the edge of Albageon, the location of Socritez Dark Guild.

In this part, it revealed that the mission is to turn Albageon's back to it's normal grassy area, which is currently buried by sands. And the source of the chaos is believed to be Fivillia, Gray's past who is secretly joined a dark guild Socritez, to destroying Fairy Tail because of her anger meets the Socritez' goal, and joining army.

See you next chappie! (w)/

_cieLoki is logging off. Die to sleep~ (~0~)/*


	7. Chapter 4 Encounter

_Natsu:Yeah! Disclaimer time AGAIN! Aye!_

_._

_Lucy: No, I this time IT SHOULD BE ME!_

_Happy: Lucy's so mean! I haven't got any turn *cries*_

_Lucy: Well, this should be enough, eh? *bangs a bowl of fishes*_

_Happy: FIIIIIISSSSHHH~~~! *throws the mic*_

_Lucy: YAY! *catches*_

_Natsu: No fair!_

_cieLoki: Well,the fastest is the winner…_

_Natsu: *pouts*_

_Lucy: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to cieLoki. They're belonged to Hiro Mashima. But Ciel Flairener, plots, and ideas are belonged to cieLoki! Am I correct?_

_cieLoki: Yes and Yay! *smacked*_

_Natsu: Lucy it's your second time! And I'm being ignored by two weirdos here…_

.

.

Let's Go!

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

Encounter!

.

.

"For real? That guild is located UNDERWATER?" Natsu yelled in shock. "How can I get thereeeee…." He frustrated.

"The lake's surface… is frozen?" Loke's eyes widened, touching the lake's surface. The water's frozen.

"Fire Dragon's ROAAAR!" Natsu tries to burn the lake. But the lake's fozen still.

"That's why Wendys here, Fire Dragon," Charle's voice suddenly heard. "She'll use her magic"

"Wendy! Cana! Charle!"

"And don't forget us too!" two figures jumped down.

"Alzack and Bisca!"

"Wow, Fairy Tail's sharp shooters!" Ciel delighted.

"But… where's Gray?" Alzack asked.

As if answering their question, a cracking sound of ice is gushing from their back.

Gray.

Gray is punching the lake's frozen surface with his ice punches.

"Gray!" Juvia ran to him. "Stop it, Gray!" she's grabbing his knuckles.

"I can't, Juvia… I have to…" Gray's panting.

"You really aren't looked like Gray the Snowman," Natsu said. "That damned Snowman I know, would have some strategies before," he chocked. "Even though I hate to admit it…"

"Woooww, what a friendship!" Ciel commented, eyes sparkling.

"No! I hate him!" Gray and Natsu resisted, ponting at each other's face.

"Ahahaha! They're very similar!" Lucy, Juvia, and Ciel laughed.

"That was all I about to say," loke said. "Now guys, I have made a strategy here…"

"We have 12 or more people here, and it's enough," Loke said. "The planning is, to split you all referring to your battling types," he pointed Natsu.

"How?" Gray asked.

"Natsu, Mira, Alzack, Bisca, Mirajane, Cana and I are the destructive team," he explained. ""Gray, Juvia, and Fried will be the creator team… You'll create an icy layer to help the cracks larger, so it'll be easier to crush the surface".

"Good. I got it," Gray nodded.

"Happy, you'll fly with Lucy. Lucy will summon Plue to create a crack. The crack will be used to call Aquarius… Once Aquarius rampaged, Charle take Wendy to a place where she can cast Troia to all of us".

"She'll kill me for sure, for summonng her in such a frozen temperature," Lucy shrieked.

"She's a water empress, I'm sure she's familiar with the temperature," Cana said.

"But…" Lucy objects.

"Her rampage power is the thing we need now," Gray said.

"Troia? For what?" Cana asked.

"Once the surface's broken, we'll need air to breath," Ciel gulped.

"Get it," the teams nodded.

"Wow, you two are such a matching couple! You both good at strategize!" Mira praised cheerfully.

"Well, thank you, Mira – nee," Ciel smiled.

"But I feel quite curious of your kind of magic. What kind of magic did you use?" Gray asked Ciel.

"I used the same kind of magic like Erza – nee and Bisca," she replied. "But the difference is, while Erza – nee re-quips armors and Bisca re-quips guns, I requips Elemental Spears."

"What exactly is 'Elemental Spear'?" Natsu asked.

"It was a type of magic which lets the user uses the Spear martial arts," a familiar voice of Erza's heard from the top of a hill.

"E… ERZA!"

"How dare you all leaving me behind…" Erza glares, dark – faced. "Even Mirajane…" she added.

"Well, I… I'm sorry, Erza," Mirajane sweated, but still smiled.

"And our destructive power is greatly increased now," Bisca and Alzack grinned.

"Enough chat. I've heard the entire plan, so what are you guys waiting for?" Erza asked. "Now, Lucy!"

"Hai! Open, Gate to the Canis Minor, Plue!" Lucy called.

Plue popped out. "Puuun~!" Plue greeted.

"Long time no see, Plue~" Lucy hugged Plue. "Can you crack the ice, just a bit?"

"Puuun~!" Plue nodded, and start to crack it.

"It cracked!"

"Wow. The icy surface is surely can cracked…"

"That's because his nose must be a magic blade!" Mirajane stated.

"… 'His'? You sure Plue's a male?" Alzack asked.

"…" Loke sweatdropped. "Lucy!" he called.

The time wasn't long, because the water starts to leak out. Lucy wasn't wasting the time, and hurriedly closed Plue's gate and summoning Aquarius.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

Gray, Juvia, and Fried hurriedly formed an icicle layer, closing the leaked water and Aquarius below the surface.

"WHA-" Aquarius' first reaction to the water. "HOW DARE YOU LITTLE WITCH SUMMONING ME IN SUCH WATER!"

"It's okay to flush me, Aquarius!"Lucy shouted.

"THAT'S WHAT I INTENDED TO!" and as expected, she's flushing the lake.

"Now!" the destroyer team crashed the lake's frozen layer, together with Aquarius.

CRACK! The surface's crushed, and the lake's gushing out rapidly.

Charle grabbed Wendy. She casts Troia to all of them, so they could breathe in the water.

The plan was a success!

But suddenly a large amount of attacks flashed.

Sorry for the late update m(-_-)m

How is it?

Kindly review, please? :3


	8. Chapter 5 Dark Ice

_Lucy:Yeah! It's disclaimer time again and Natsu or Happy is nowhere to be seen! *grin*_

_._

_cieLoki: Well,Lucy, you sure are early today!_

_Lucy: *making a "V" sign* Yeah! So, you'll let me do the disclaimer, right?_

_cieLoki: Have your time, Lucy!_

_Lucy: *sees Natsu and happy dashing closer* Ah! FairyTaildoesn'tbelongtocieLokiThey'rebelongedtoHiroMashima!_

_cieLoki: *scratching head* Pardon me? What were you saying just now?_

_Natsu: Lucy is a weirdo!_

_cieLoki: btw guys, very sorry for the late update._

_Happy: we've got reviews!_

_cieLoki: wut? Thanks! _

_._

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

Dark Ice

.

.

_Suddenly a large amount of sand's attacking them. But a shield of ice defends them. It's Gray._

"FIVILLIA!" Gray shouted.

"… Long time no see, Gray! You finally came! And… is Loke's here too? I'm so happy!" a girl with a long violet hair is seen, her expression's delight. She tried to hug Gray while Juvia's expression turned dark.

"I've got enough of you and those shits. Let GO," Gray slaps her hands, and pushing her backwards.

"Wh… Why, Gray?" Fivillia shocked, teary eyed. "Is that because of HER?" she pointed Juvia, and suddenly binded Juvia's neck with sands.

"G… Gray!" Juvia panted.

""Juvia!"

Cana and Mira hurriedly helped Juvia, and they're attacking Fivillia.

"You can't get me! No one can beat me now!" she dodged, attacking them back with her sand.

"Shut up you little spoilt girl!" Erza charged in, together with re-quip team: Ciel and Bisca.

Bisca uses her wind riffle to blow the sands, alongside with Alzack. Ciel use her War Spear, bombarding Fivillia with magic bullets.

Mira take – over herself with Fried(making them combo Demon, duh) who changed himself with his Dark Encripture magic.

Loke's trying to taking control of Fivillia's sands with his Twister magic, remarking: "I hate to fight a girl, and it was my bestfriend. It wasn't my code at all! But this time, I have to remove my tolerance and patience…"

"I found it!" Cana shouted. "Her source of power is from the lachryma planted in her hair!" she creates a huge amount of blinding light. "Lucy! Summon Aquarius again! Ciel! Cut her hair!"

"Rite! Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy called.

"HOW DARE YOU SUMMONING IN THESE WATER AGAIN!" Aquarius rampaged, again.

"Flush her! And you could flush me too!" Lucy yelled.

"I've INTENDED TO! NO NEED TO ORDER ME YOU LITTLE!" Aquarius flushed Lucy, Fivillia and her sands, making the area clear.

"Gotchaaa!" Ciel slashing Fivillia's hair.

"Tch. Loke, I hate it more when we have to attacking together! Move it all! FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu wiped out Fivillia's to faint.

"AAAhhhh!" Fivillia screamed in pain. "I… I've beaten…" she grunted. "But… you'll never… beat Master Ogritez!" she fainted.

"Sorry, Fivillia…" Loke apologized. "And… Gray too…"

"No worries pal. She's only past…" Gray said, narrowing his eyes.

"LET'SG O DEFEAT OGRITEZ!" Natsu shouted in fire.

They're up to the surface, and leaning Fivillia down.

"G… Gray… Loke…" Fivillia's awake. "Why… Why do you break up with me, Gray? Why do you leave me too, Loke? Why don't you take me along with you two?" she cried.

"Fivillia…" Lucy whispered.

"… After all, she's just alone…" Mirajane pity her.

"…"

"… Fivillia… people's changed. I and Gray weren't meant to leave you. It was our dream to wandering around and joining Fairy Tail… But we can't take you along. It's dangerous outside…" Loke talked.

"Because… is it because I'm weak?" she cried. "I've gotten stronger now! I want to get you guys back! But why'd Gray leave me and choose that girl?"

"We know. Now that you've gotten stronger, come and join Fairy Tail," Gray spoke. "… honestly, I still love you… but not as a lover any longer… I like you as our sister… since we're always together in the past…"

"That's… that's unfair…"

"Don't be spoiled, girl. Life ain't gonna over when your relationship changes… Besides, you can still see Gray anytime you want now…" Erza said.

Lucy recalls her last encounter with Jellal, the person Erza's loved truly.

"Is… it?"

"There's no time for any disgusting love stories…" a heavy creepy voice resounds.

A huge figure is standing, holding a gigantic sword, piercing Fivillia.

"Fairy Tails are ready to be crushed, just perfect, as my plan. Salamander. Erza the Titania. Ur's deciples. Rugentius' son. Just PERFECT! AHHAHAHAHAHAH!" Ogritez laughed.

"Fivillia!"

"YOU BASTARD! ISN'T SHE'S YOUR NAKAMA?" Natsu exploded.

"A weakling blinded by love is useful, but not worth said as an ally!" Ogritez growled.

But, before Natsu's charged, flashing green, icy blue, gold, and red lights blitzing to Ogritez.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!" Gray and Loke shouted.

"Sheeeshh dammit. Erza – nee, he's dark type magic user!" Ciel reported.

"We'll use lightning," Erza tried to calm down. "Everyone, gather all Fairy Tails to attack him at once!" she commands, re-quipping her Lightning Empress armor.

"Gotcha!" Ciel rushed to spread the commands.

"In one… two… ATTACK!"

BLAAAARR!

A blinding light from the attacks flashed.

"Did we get him?" Bisca and Cana breathed heavily.

"Nice one, Fairies! But that kind of pity attacks wasn't enough to get me!" Ogritez appears from the dust, and slashing his sword. "Take my Dark Ice Sword's Power!"

But then, at the edge of the Dark Ice Sword, large cracks appear with a cracking sound.

"It's true, but that's not bad at all!" Lucy yelled. "Natsu!"

Natsu's already entered his Dragon Force state on his own will.

But, he hasn't done it perfectly.

"HAA-AAAH!"

Suddenly a huge spiky sword appears.

"Who's said 'not bad', girlie?" Ogrutez binding Lucy's neck.

"LUCYYYYYYYYY!" Natsu shouted.

"NATSUUU!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu entered his perfect Dragon Force. He rampaged at Ogritez.

"I… still can fight!" Gray panted heavily.

"Juvia.. too!"

"I… can!" Ciel's up.

"Eaaarghhh…" Loke groaned.

Mirajane and Fried, take – over their bodies once again.

There's still eight of them remained, but Cana's wounded badly and Bisca's knocked unconscious. Alzack's looked like had broke one of his ribs, unable to fight due his shielding Bisca by himself from the last blow.

"Let's do it. Give him your all," Erza commands, holding her bleeding left arm.

"Yeah!"

"Everyone… Fivillia's regained her consciousness.

"Fivillia! Thank goodness you're alive!"

"I… wont be long…" she's panting. "Please… u… use my lachryma…" she's controlling her sands to collecting her shattered hair.

They're taking the lachryma.

"Thank you, Fivillia!"

Their strength increases, and their pains are faded away.

"Such a powered lachryma…" Erza commented.

Erza, Natsu, Gray, L oke, Ciel, Mira and Fried's battle spirits are back.

"Natsu – chi!" Ciel re-quips a Flame Spear, creating flames for Natsu.

"Thanks! Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up!" Natsu's grinning widely.

Erza's starting the aggression. She sent out her swords. Gray quickly made an icy prison around Ogritez, while Juvia swallows him in her water lock, and Natsu burst his flames. Ciel uses lightning spear to give him an electric shock. Loke's create a massive Twister and gather all their attacks to Ogritez, causing all the attacks slashing, bruising, and stabbing Ogritez.

Ogritez screaming in pain, cursing Fairy Tail.

Blood shattered like a fountain, flooding the area near Ogritez.

And, Ogritez's collapsed to the wet slick ground.

Leaving Fairy Tail's shocked dumbfounded.

"We really… did it?"

"Is he died?"

"…"

"Thank goodness… peace is now here…"

They're overjoyed, finally managed to beat Ogritez.

"Ma… Master?"

"Master Ogritez!"

"Fivillia, is that because of YOU?"

Socritez guild members angered, seeing their master's passed out.

"If you guys really have guts to challenge us, then come…" Erza said, yielding her sword, followed by Fairy Tails.

The Socritez Guild members are stand, still.

"… They've managed to beat Master!"

"… if that's so… we have no choice… but…"

"RUN!"

They're running away.

"Hmph. Such a guild of chickens," Loke chuckled.

"But a few moments ago, who's mad at them and scared?" Ciel smashed the guy's ginger – coloured head.

"Who's said that?" Loke protested.

"Araaa, you two are such a looooooovely couple!" Mira, Juvia, and Happy rolled their tongue.

"Ah, you too, Mira, Fried," Erza said. "You guys will be married next month, right?" she smirked.

Mira and Fried' flushed, scarlet – coloured blushes as red as Erza's hair spreaded across their faces.

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?"

"My, Mira! I'm so happy for you!" Lucy hugged her.

"Cool!" Alzack and Bisca blushed.

"Congratttss!" Natsu and Juvia grinned alike.

"Ho… How did you know?" Mira blushed, slightly panicked.

"Oh, me? I knew it from you," Erza said. "And, well, the wedding organizer is Levy, right?" she smirked again.

"Wha? Since when did I told you? And Levy, ohmy! I've told her to keep it secret…" Mira' surprised.

"I just known it by accident~ When they're leaving, I visited your place and accidentally heard… well, overheard you talked Fried about 'something future job to hospitalize' him… So after that, I talked Levy a bit, since she's attached to you lately…." Erza laughed, and so they know what she means by 'talked to Levy'.

"Well, honestly I've been curious about it…" Lucy said.

"Errr… isn't Alzack and Bisca too?" Erza added, not knowing that she's spoilt all the 'secrets'.

Alzack and Bisca gasped, red – tomatoed face.

"Well, then, when will you two following?" Loke smirked, teasing Natsu and Gray.

Natsu and Gray shocked, but fell silent, looking at their girls.

"Well, I think… I think me and Luce will wait for our age reached…" Natsu replied, and partially changed into a tsundere.

"LOL! Tsundere Natsu!" Bisca laughed.

"How gross!" Erza, Gray, Loke, and Alzack said.

"AHAHAAHAHAHAH!"

"Let's go home…"

Albageon is back to green in a few weeks, because the lake, their source of water needs, is back to normal and no longer frozen.

They're back to their normal life, forest – like area.

"Good job, Fairy Tail!" Rugentius compliment. "But… for Fivillia…"

"After all, Fivillia's only wants to see Gray and Loke…" Juvia said, saddened.

"Well, now that's our vacation is over, and so on with the mission, we'll go back to Magnolia~" Loke yawned, but actually tried to change the topic.

"You're leaving already?" Rugentius asked his son. "I thought you were home already…"

"Dad, it wasn't my call to staying," Loke said. "I belong to Fairy Tail. But I promised, I'll be home to see you often," Loke smiled.

"I know, you're such a little adventurous lion," Rugentius chuckled.

* * *

.

.

.

Hey there, I'm finishing the fifth!

Sorry for the shuckksss update T_T I've been traveled to another island for a while, and so, the connection there was sucker than my original city. T_T

Gomenasai~ T_T

Well now, we're near the end… the last one will explain a bit about Gray, Fivillia, and Loke's past, and, well, Mirajane's wedding (o -w- )o o( -w- o)

Jaa, till next chapter! This one won't be long, I promise!

So, kindly review this? :D


	9. Chapter 6 Finale

_Natsu: Oh no! This is the last chapter!_

_._

_Freya: Well,Natsu, do-you-want-to…?_

_Natsu: !_

_Gajeel: Who's the hell is you?_

_Freya: well since it's the last chapter, so I decided to use my real screenname._

_Natsu: so, you're cieLoki?_

_Freya: Can't you tell by my appearance?_

_Lucy: Aaa! NO! Not Natsu!_

_Freya: Ah, Luce, last chapter' disclaimer was you, wasn't it?_

_Lucy: Ehee, true…_

_Natsu: cieLoki… Er, I mean Freya doesn't own Fairy Tail and never happened to own it! Hiro Mashima – sensei does!_

_Freya: *shock*_

_Lucy: Natsu, you didn't hafta say 'never happened' thing…_

_Natsu: Eh? Gajeel told me to!_

_Freya: *smacks Gajeel with a mallet*_

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

.

Final, is it…?

.

.

A month later, in Fairy Tail Guild.

_._

"Congratulation, Mira, Fried!"

"Congraaats! Mira – nee, Fried – nii!"

"Thank you, all!" Mira cheered, holding her lover's arm.

"Fairy Tail will have babies!" Juvia cooed.

"Ahahaha, Juvia, why wouldn't request some from Gray?" Loke teased, hugging Ciel from behind.

"Aaaaah! Loke teased juvia!" Juvia blushed madly, while Gray blushed but laughed with Loke and Ciel.

.

"This was what she's want…" Gray murmured.

Gray and Loke's memories went to a time…

* * *

_Gray, Fivillia, and Loke are playing on Albageon's park that day._

"_Nee, nee, Gray, Loke, what would you like to do when you've grown up?" Fivillia asked while playing on the swings._

"_I've heard a guild named Fairy Tail in Magnolia. I wanna join them! They're such a great guild! I wanna be like Gildarts or Master Makarov!" Gray said, with sparkling eyes._

"_I want to travel around the country, or if possible, the world! And met with many great wizards…" Loke said. "What about you?"_

"_I… I want to be a bride. A beautiful bride… of Gray," she giggled, blushing like a lovestrucked girl._

_Gray blushed. "Wha- what are you talking about!"_

"_Why don't with me~?" Loke teased._

"_No, I won't! I don't know why but I could feel that you'll become a playboy in the future…" she shivered._

"_What!" Loke's jaw dropped._

"_Gray, training's time!" a woman' voice called._

"_I skipped, Ur~ sensei~" Gray pouted._

_Whack! His cheek pinched by an ice tweezer. Loke and Fivillia's laughed._

* * *

"And in her last time, her wishes aren't changed…"

…

* * *

"_Fivillia! Hold it! Don't talk!" Loke said._

"… _my… my time is near, Gray, Loke…I cant be saved…" Fivillia's breathing heavily, while Wendy tried to save her._

"_Shut up! Just stay!" Gray shouted._

"_Gray…I'm sorry… to make a chaos like this… I… I'll always love you… Even that we're all apart. I still remember when… we were children… Live for me, Gray… I'll watch you from the sea…I… love you…" Fivillia cried._

"_Loke… congratulations on finding a true love…. Good to see you quit being a playboy…" she whispers. "..Keep... her, never cheated… her… We're bestfriends, right…? Promise… me…" and she took her last breath._

"_I… I promised!" Loke tried to hold his tears._

_Ciel hugged him "In a time like this, guys are allowed to cry…" and Loke cried in her embrace, grieving his bestfriend' departure._

.

* * *

.

"And, she's told us to live on…" Ciel smiled.

"If that's so, we should live on!" Makarov said, pointing the sky with his index finger.

"Fairy Tail must live on!"

* * *

Finished the second project, the frozen Water – sequel to The Watering Ice :D

It was indeed a tiring project, ahhahaha filled with my unlimited foolishness xP

Some of the scenes in this fic are inspired from Hiro Mashima sensei's other work, RAVE, but once again, the similar scenes aren't claimed as mine They are belonged to Hiro – sensei ;)

Like Loke's crying scene in the flashback, inspired from Haru and Elie's scene in King Arc from Rave Master =p

Hope you all enjoyed this one

Once again, thanks for your reviews, subscribes, critics, messages, and your time to read this one :')

Thank you! See you in my next Fairy Tail projects! ;)


End file.
